Tales of the Abyss
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Elena Gilbert, the daughter of a noble, has been sheltered since she was kidnapped 7 years ago. One day a strange man called Damon breaks in with the intent of taking her mentor's life. During the struggle Elena is transported from home with Damon but what awaits her in the outside world will shatter everything she's ever known about herself. Tales of the Abyss Parody Delena
1. Introduction

Introduction

In Kimlasca shall be born one who inherits the power of Lorelei.

She will be a girl of royal blood with hair of brown.

She shall be called the Light of the Sacred Flame.

And she will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity.

The One Who Would Seize Glory shall destroy the land upon which he was  
born.

A land by the name of Hod.

War shall thereafter persist between Kimlasca and Malkuth for a full cycle of seasons.

A young man with dark hair traced his hand along the ancient prophecy.

"So, the time has come." He said looking up at the sky "Prepare..."


	2. Baticul (Another Boring Day)

Baticul ~ Another Boring Day

Elena Gilbert looked out her window on her room in the Gilbert Manor. She was bored. Sighing she stood up and began to leave her room. She fell to her knees, a headache falling upon her. Standing up once again she looked around.

"...Guess I'm hearing things."

Elena walked into the hallway with a tiny skip in her step.

"Ya know," Jenna Sommers, the Gardner, butler, caretaker and practically everything else there is too be. She's known Elena since she was a baby girl "The Order of Lorelei Maestro, Dorian General Alaric Saltzmen will be arriving soon."

"What?" Elena exclaimed in shock "Master Alaric's coming? Today's not a training day."

"I've heard he's here on urgent business. I was told they'll be calling you later, Young Mistress, so please wait in your room." Jenna explained much to Elena's aggravation.

"Stop calling me "young" already." The brunette said with a pout.

"No, until you reach maturity at age 20, I shall continue to refer to you as Young Mistress." Jenna giggled. Elena rolled her eyes as she headed down the hallway.

"Young Mistress," A guard addressed Elena "Please stop fraternizing with that gardener. It isn't fit for you to speaking to one of her status."

Elena sighed "I know, I know. Sheesh. And quit giving me orders!" She gave him a pointed look and strutted away from him.

"My apologies."

'If they're not going to let me leave, they could at least try and keep me amused. " Elena thought to herself as she walked down the corridor "If I didn't get to train with Master Alaric, all I'd do every day is eat, sleep and hang out with Caroline. There's got to be SOMETHING more interesting to do around here...'

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
Elena walked back inside her room. That sound filled her ears once more but this time something different happened. She heard a voice a long with it.

"Elena...fragment...of my soul...heed...voice."

Elena fell to her knees clutching her hair "...Argh! I knew it... It's that voice again!"

"Elena! What is it? Not another one of those headaches?"

Elena rubbed her forehead "Caroline...is that you?"

Outside her window stood Caroline.

" ...It's okay. It's gone."

Caroline frowned sliding into her room "Are you hearing things again?"

"I wish I knew what it was." Elena growled collapsing upon her bed "It's so annoying."

Caroline looked over with a concerned face "They're getting more frequent. They started after you were kidnapped by the Malkuth Empire. What's that, seven years now?"

"Thanks to them, now I'm going crazy." Groaned Elena.

"Well, don't worry about it too much. So, what do you want to do today? How about some sword practice?" Caroline suggested

"Sorry, not today." Elena replied "Master Alaric's here."

"Alaric?" Caroline did a double take "But today's not a training day, is it?"

Elena shrugged "Apparently, something came up."

Knock!

Knock!

"Mistress Elena? May I come in?"

"I can't let anyone see me here." Caroline said in a hurry "I'm out of here before I get caught. See you." She did a small wave and and leaping back through the window.

"Mistress Elena?"

"Come on in, it's open."

The maid walked in "His Grace requests your presence in the drawing room."

"All right." Elena nodded "Dismissed."

The maid bowed and departed.

"Guess I'll get going." Elena sighed.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
Elena entered the drawing room where in Duke Gilbert, Miranda, and Alaric sat at a table.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Elena asked with a small curtesy.

"Mmm." Grayson nodded "Have a seat, Elena."

"Master Alaric, Do I get to train with you today?" Elena asked as she sat down.

"We'll have time for that later. First, we have to talk about something." Alaric explained.

"Dorian General Saltzman is returning to Daath tomorrow."

"Huh?!" Elena gasped in shock "Why?!"

"You know that I am a member of the Oracle Knights, part of the Order of Lorelei."

"You're their commandant, right?" Elena asked.

"Right," Alaric nodded "As the leader of the Knights, it's my duty to provide protection for Fon Master Matthew."

"What's a "Fon Master Mathew"?" Elena asked with a tilt of her head.

"He's the leader of the Order of Lorelei. It's thanks to Matthew that the truce between the Malkuth Empire and our Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear is in place."

"If Matt's predecessor, Evenos, is the hero who ended the Hod War, then the current Fon Master is a symbol of the peace that reigns today."

"Unfortunately," Grayson sighed "Matthew has gone missing."

"Therefore," Alaric continued "I must attend to my duty as an Oracle Knight and join the search for Fon Master Matthew."

"Hold on," Elena stood up aggressively "You can't do that! If you go home, who's gonna train me?!"

"Settle down." Alaric placed a comforting hand in the girl's shoulder "I'll have one of my men come here until I return to Kimlasca."

"But I want you to teach me..." Elena said staring at the ground.

"Don't be selfish, Elena." Grayson warned "Dorian General Saltzmen will return soon enough. It's high time you learned some patience."

"Please, dear!" Melissa interrupted "You know what this child's been through. She's still traumatized from the kidnapping. She even lost her childhood memories... The poor thing. Don't you feel for her?"

"Melissa." Grayson spat "You spoil her."

"Still," Alaric defended "a life locked inside a mansion like this is hardly easy."

"Seriously." Elena groaned "Why does my uncle have to keep me trapped in here Just because he's the king, he thinks he can just order people around, it makes me mad.

"Elena," Grayson sighed "my brother is merely concerned for your safety. Just three more years, and you'll be free. Hold on a little longer, okay?"

"Cheer up, Elena. We'll train hard enough today to make up for the entire time I'm gone." Alaric stood up "Duke, Milady; by your leave. We must begin our training."

"Thank you. Dorian General." Grayson nodded.

"I'll head on to the courtyard. Come join me as soon as you're ready." Alaric did a bow and departed.

"Elena, dear, please do be careful out there." Melissa worried.

"I know, I know." Elena sighed standing up "Jeez..."

'Man...Master Alaric's leaving... I hope he comes back after he finds that Fon Master or whoever. I mean, sword training's the only thing keeping me sane around here." Elena paused deep in thought 'Oh, well. Caroline's not too bad with a sword. Guess I'll just practice with her.'

Elena headed to the courtyard to find Alaric and Caroline talking.

"I see." Caroline nodded "Sounds like the Oracle Knights have it pretty rough."

"I'll have to leave everything to you for the time being. The Duke, the King, and Elena's-"

"Elena!" Caroline noticed "Hey."

"Caroline?" Elena said suspiciously "What's up?"

"Well," Caroline shrugged "Alaric's a master swordsman, so I thought I'd ask for a  
little instruction."

"Really?" Elena crossed her arms "That's not what it looked like to me."

"Elena." Caroline laughed "It's nothing."

"...okay."  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"...Elena! Did you not hear me?!" Elena blinked her eyes open.

"Huh? Oh right!" She nodded getting ready.

"Are you ready?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, sir!" Elena nodded. Behind them Caroline sat on a bench.

"I guess I'll just watch from over here. Let's see what you've got, Elena."

"Yeah, yeah." The girl nodded with excitement. Elena pulled her wooden sword and the sword training began. Elena ran at Alaric and swiped at him. He easily swatted her back.

"What's that?" Elena paused as she looked around. All wen't quiet for a moment before the voice begun again. Alaric fell to his knees in shock

"That voice...!"

"I...I can't move!"

"That's a fonic hymn! Has a Seventh Fonist invaded the manor?!"

"Damn ..." Caroline growled "It's putting me to sleep... What the hell are the guards doing?!" Caroline rolled to the ground her eyes dropping.

A man with dark black hair jumped down from above.

"finally found you Alaric! Prepare to die, traitor!" The man cried with anger.

"Damon! I knew it!" Alaric said with a grimace.

Alaric and Damon clashed. Both were evenly matched with their fighting skills.

"Who the hell are you?!" Elena yelled getting up and going after the mysterious man.

"No! Stop!" Alaric screamed. Elena jumped forward and her wooden sword collided with the man we'll he tried to block Elena's attack. Sparks came from their weapons and soon the voice reappeared within Elena's mind.

"Resound...! The will of Lorelei shall reach you... and open the way!"

"Not that weird voice again..." Elena cringed.

"The Seventh Fonon?!" The man grunted. A light emerged from the sparks and engulfed them both.

"Too late..." Alaric sighed "The Seventh Fonons have reacted with each other."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
"...Elena...wake up...Wake up Elena!" Elena woke up with a gasp her eyes fluttering open. The sky was dark and she looked around to see a valley of flowers.

"Who are you?" Elena questioned.

"You're finally awake." The man smiled.

Elena remained stoic "Where are we?"

"I don't know." The man shrugged "That was pretty strong. I almost thought we'd been"caught in the Planet Storm."

"Wait," Elena jumped with realization "That's right! You were trying to...! Oww!"

Elena squiggled as the man grappled her arm "Stop, don't try to move so suddenly. Are you injured? Does it hurt?"

Elena pushed the man away and jumped up stumbling back.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered "What I want to know now is what the hell happened. And who are you?"

"I'm Damon." He introduced "I think that a hyperresonance occurred between us."

"A hyperresonance?" Elena repeated "What's that?"

"An isofon-induced resonance." Damon explained "I didn't expect you to be a Seventh Fonist, too. That was careless of me. That would explain why the royal family is protecting you."

"Shush up for a second!" Elena snapped "I don't understand a thing you're saying!"

Damon rolled his eyes but remained quiet.

"Well say something!" Elena exclaimed.

"First you tell me to shut up, now you're telling me to talk." Damon sighed "Let's save the discussion for later. You don't seem to know anything. Talking here would be a waste of time."

"So what are we gonna do now?" Elena asked softly now slightly more calmed.

"I'll escort you back to your manor in Baticul." Damon decided.

"How?" Elena crossed her arms "We don't even know where we are!"

"You see the sea just over there, don't you?" Damon said pointing.

Elena stared mesmerized "So that's what the sea looks like..."

"At any rate, let's head out of this ravine and down to the coast. If we can find a road, there should be carriages passing along. We should be able to find a way back." Damon explained.

"And just how are we supposed to get to the sea from here?"

"Stop and listen." Damon stated "Hear that water flowing? There's a river. If we follow the river, we should come out to the sea."

"Is that how it works?"

"Let's go." Both Damon and Elena stiffened as they heard a growl.

"...Monsters." Damon deduced.

"Monster?" Elena gasped.

"Here they come!" Damon said getting into stance.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Damon jumped forward hacking and slashing well Elena watched.

"Th-that didn't look so tough."

"It may not be tough but it's sure as hell not easy." Damon warned "Don't relax just yet. Look. There's more. If you come into contact with monsters like that, you'll have to fight them. Be careful.

"Think you know everything, don't you?" Elena huffed. Damon shrugged with a smug smile.

"So, are you going to tell me why you broke into the manor, or why'd you attacked Master Alaric or...anything?" Elena asked as they walked.

"I don't see any point in telling you and I doubt you'd understand, anyway. Besides, what would you do if I did tell you?" Damon retorted.

"I just figured, if you're plotting something," Elena exclaimed "It might be kind of risky to travel with you."

Damon shook his head with a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Elena asked slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," Damon exclaimed "Don't worry, I have no intention of harming you. That's all I can tell you for now, but...will you trust me?"

"Fine, fine. It's just the two of us... There's no point in fighting, anyway." Elena paused looking around "I don't like this place. It's all dark, you can't see anything,  
there are monsters everywhere..."

"Once you leave the safety of town, monsters can appear anywhere. This is no different from anywhere else. And as for the darkness, well... it's nighttime. There's not much I can do about that." Damon replied.

"Well, yeah, but I mean," Elena sighed. I get out for the first time in years, and as soon as I open my eyes, it's all dark with monsters all over the place. What's up with that?"

"Maybe right now it is dark and eerie and full of monsters, but...I still think it's a pretty place. I mean, I've never been around this much...nature...Shouldn't you like it? Being a girl and stuff?"

Elena rolled her eyes "Boys..."

"Fine." Damon patronized "I'm sorry... I'll get you back to your manor."

"You better!" Elena agreed.

"It is my fault," Damon allowed out a breath now sincerely he said "I'm very sorry."

"Yeah...well," Elena blushed "I don't get out all that often anyway, so I guess a little walking around won't hurt."

"So you want to go home or not?" Damon asked scrunching up his face.

"Of course I want to go home! What kind of a question is that?"

Damon rolled his eyes "Then stop talking and start moving. If you want to go for a stroll, wait until we're someplace safer."

Elena sped up ahead of Damon muttering "He's such an ass"

Elena and Damon reached the exit "There's the way out." Damon exclaimed.

"It's about time. I'm sick of this place." Yawned Elena. Damon froze.

"Someone's coming."

"Uah! D-don't tell me you're with the Dark Wings!" An old man cried pointing st them fearfully.

"The Dark Wings?"

"They're bandits. Two men and a woman... Wait," the old man sighed with relief "There's only two of you."

"Humph." Elena pouted "Don't go comparing me to some pathetic bandit."

"Yeah," Damon laughed "You might upset the bandits."

"Hey!" Elena said shoving Damon who only laughed it off, she walked forward "We lost our way and wound up here. Who are you?"

"I'm a coachman." He explained "One of the wheels on my coach started acting up. We lost our drinking water when the jug fell off, so I came here to draw some more."

"A coach!" Repeated Elena "Perfect! Do you go to the capital?"

"Yeah," he nodded "That's my last stop."

"Let's hitch a ride. I am sick of walking." Damon complained.

"Yes, we don't know this area very well. Would that be all right,with you?"

"To the capital, it'll be 12,000 Gald a piece. You got enough on you?"

"That's expensive." Damon noted.

"Really?" Elena frowned "Sounds cheap to me. My dad'll take care of it when we get to the capital."

"That's no good. I need payment in advance." The coachmen stated.

"Take this." Damon handed the coachmen a pendant

"Wow, this is some gem. All right, hop aboard."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
The coach goes along a road. Another coach approaches, chased by a ship.

"Wh-what was that?" Elena said her eyes fluttering open as she awoke.

"You're finally awake." Damon commented.

"H-hey! That coach is under attack!" Elena realized.

"The army's chasing those bandits! It's those Dark Wings I mistook you for!" The coachman explained.

"You, there! Move your coach before you get caught in the crossfire!"

The coachman moved the coach. Elena almost fell over and narrowly missed  
being hit by the ship.

"Wow! That's Malkuth's newest land dreadnought, the Tartarus!" The coachman explained with excitement.

"M-Malkuth?!" Elena stuttered "What's the Malkuth military doing hanging around here?"

"What do you mean? Of course they're here." The coachman replied "There's been no end to the rumors that Kimlasca's going to start a war any day now. They've tightened security in this area."

"Wait a minute." Damon addressed "This isn't Kimlasca?"

"What are you talking about? This is the Malkuth Empire. The West Rugnica Plains."

"Hang on! I thought this coach was headed for the capital, Baticul!" Damon said.

"Nope, Grand Chokmah-capital of Malkuth and home to His Imperial Majesty, Kol the Ninth."

"Guess I was mistaken." Damon sighed.

"How can you be so calm about it?!" Elena worried "How could you make a mistake like that?!"

"I didn't recognize the area. What's your excuse?" Damon said raising an eyebrow.

"I've been confined to the manor. I've never been outside. How should I have known?" Elena defended.

"You're sure acting strange." The coachman commented "Are you two Kimlascan?"

"No." Damon lied "We're from Malkuth. We have business in Baticul. We were on our way there."

"That's the other direction, then. If you're going to Kimlasca, you should've taken the road south, rather than crossing the bridge. Mind you, with that bridge out, you can't go back now..." The coachman explained.

"Are you serious?" Elena twisting her head towards Damon "Now what do we do?"

"We're passing through Engeve to the east on the way to Grand Chokmah. What do you two want to do?"

"If we go all the way to Grand Chokmah, we'll just wind up farther away. Let's stop in Engeve and think about how to get back to Kimlasca." Damon stated and Elena nodded.

"Here we are." The coachman said stopping "Good luck you two!"

"Thank you!" Elena said waving as Damon walked ahead of her and they entered Engeve.


	3. Engeve (How do we get home now?)

Engeve ~ How do we get home now?

"This must be Engeve." Elena said as she and Damon entered the town.

"Huh," a man addressed them "you folks traveling on foot?"

"You got a problem with that?" Damon asked challengingly.

"No, I just mean, with the bandits and monsters and all, most people come by coach." The man explained.

"Could I ask you something? How can we get from here to Kimlasca?" Elena asked.

"I heard Rotelro Bridge is out, so you'd have to head to the Kaitzur checkpoint in the south." He replied.

"Thank you." Elena thanked.

"No problem. Bye!" The man waved leaving.

"A checkpoint." Damon mused "We won't be able to get through without passports. This could be a problem..."

"It'll be fine." Elena reassured "If I say I'm Duke Gilbert's daughter, they'll let us through in no time. But right now, I want to check this place out! This is my first time in a city!" Elena said looking around the city longingly.

"A city...?" Damon asked questioningly but then sighed "Well, I suppose we do need to prepare a bit before we leave. Let's stay the night here."

"Some town this is. I bet they don't even have a decent place to sleep." Damon commented.

"Do you do anything besides complain?" Elena frowned.

"All I want is a decent bed and decent food! What's wrong with that? With Rotelro Bridge out, we won't be getting back to Baticul anytime soon. You may not be able to find your kind of meal for a while."

"Never thought I'd be homesick for the food back at the manor..." Elena sighed.

"Look," Damon explained "Nobody's forcing you to stay at the inn here. If you'll prefer, we can leave right away and sleep on the ground after nightfall."

Elena paused "O-on the ground? No-no way. Anything's better than that. No more complaints from me."

Damon paused thinking 'Wasn't I the one complaining?'  
"Well, then let's go." He said not bothering to bring it up.

"I want to go home..." Elena sighed.

"Boy, this place sure looks..." Elena paused looking for the right word "...poor."

"How so?" Damon asked curiously.

"Well, look, there're no mansions or anything, and all the roofs look like they've got fur growing on them. And look at all the animals wandering around." Elena paused looking around "Doesn't that bother anyone?"

"No." Damon shrugged "It's a farming village. They raise crops and livestock. It's what they do. Everyone looks like they're enjoying themselves. I don't see anything poor about it."

"Oh, okay... " Elena nodded "I thought this was, like, a village of gardeners or something for a while there. So I guess they're working in the "primary industries," or whatever."

"I suppose you could say that." Damon nodded walking ahead of her. Elena rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Elena paused something catching her attention "Wow, these apples look good."  
Elena reached down, taking an apple and biting into it.

"Ma'am! You need to pay!" The owner addressed.

"Why do I have to pay?" Elena asked naively.

"You can't just take a store's products without paying!" Damon exclaimed.

"But the manor pays for everything all at once. ..." Elena pouted "Oh, wait, this is Malkuth." She remembered.

"Malkuth OR Kimlasca, the normal way to shop at a store is to pay"money for what you buy when you buy it." Damon lectured.

"I haven't got any money on me." Elena worried.

"You have the money the monsters dropped." Damon exclaimed.

Elena nodded suddenly remembering "Oh. Yeah. It's not gold so I had forgotten all about it."

"Hey!" The owner said "If you're not going to pay, I'm going to have you arrested!"

"Nobody said anything about not paying!" Damon said defending Elena. Elena nodded determinedly.

"So, uh, how does this work?" She asked with an uneasy smile.

"All right, let's explain how shops work..." Damon sighed thinking 'I can't believe he doesn't know how to shop at a store. Are all aristocrats like this?'

Elena and Damon headed to the inn and saw a crowd in front of the building.

"Nothing... " a women sighed "Every last scrap of food in the storehouse has been stolen."

"This has happened time and time again since those fires up north. You think maybe some deserters hiding out up there have started to come here looking for food?" A man suggested.

"Or it could be the work of the Dark Wings, too." Another man suggested.

"It's just food." Elena muttered "Would those Dark Wings guys really bother to steal that?"

"What do you mean, "just food?!"" The women in front shouted hearing her "In this village, food is the most valuable thing there is!"

"So someone stole it-just go buy some more." Elena shrugged.

"What?! We break our backs all year tending these fields!" A man yelled.

"Hey, I just heard Kelly's place got hit by a food thief, too..."

"It's you!" The owner said pointing at Elena "So, you didn't just steal from me, you were at it over here, too, huh?!"

"What...? You're the one who raided my storehouse?!"

"They say the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime."

"Are you calling me a thief?!" Elena said appalled.

"You tried to steal an apple from me!" The owner exclaimed.

"That's it." Kelly yelled "I'm taking you to the authorities!"

"Damon!" Elena said hoping the man would help her. Damon shrugged hiding a smile.  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"Rose, we've got trouble!" Kelly said walking into the home and dragging Elena behind her.

"Hush!" Rose shushed "We've got an important guest from the military here. Calm down!"

"How can we be calm?!" Kelly exclaimed "We caught her! We caught the girl stealing food!"

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" Elena defended.

"Rose! This girl may be with the Dark Wings!"

"She's got to be responsible for all the food getting stolen lately!"

"I'm telling you people, I'm not your thief! Do I look like I'm going hungry to you?!" Elena exclaimed.

" My, what a lively girl. Let's all just settle down first, all right?" Rose calmed.

"Yes, please do." A man said walking in.

"Colonel..." Rose said longingly.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm Colonel Klaus Mikealson, Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces." Klaus introduced "And who might you be?"

Elena stood up "Elena! Elena Gil-

"Elena!" Damon said barging in and grabbing the girl's arm.

"What's your problem? Elena whispered.

" Have you forgotten?" Damon asked in a whisper "This is enemy territory. Your father, Duke Gilbert, is one of Malkuth's greatest enemies. Don't use your name so casually."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes. There are plenty of people here who've had family killed by your father. You don't want any unnecessary trouble, do you?" Damon asked.

Damon pushed Elena behind him and addressed the Colonel.

"My apologies, Colonel. She's Elena, I'm Damon. We were headed for Chesedonia, but we boarded the wrong coach and wound up here."

"Oh?" Klaus noted "So you're with this girl suspected of being with the Dark Wings?"

"We're not with the Dark Wings. The Malkuth military forced the real Dark Wings to the other side of Rotelro Bridge." Damon explained.

" Ah...I see. So you were on that coach from earlier." Klaus realized.

"What is all this about, Colonel?" Rose asked.

"Just as Damon said, a group of bandits thought to be the Dark Wings fled toward Kimlasca. I can assure you that these two are not with them."

A blonde man then walked in "They don't appear to be mere food thieves, either." He noted.

"Fon Master Mattew..." Klaus addressed.

"I was a bit curious, so I investigated the food storehouse. I found this in a corner of the room." Matt shrugged.

Matt handed something to Rose.

"This is fur from a sacred cheagle." Rose realized.

"Yes." Nodded Matt "A cheagle is what probably raided your food stores."

"See!" Elena nodded "I told you I wasn't a thief!"

"But you did eat that apple before paying." Damon warned "You need to learn not to do things that'll make you look suspicious.

"How was I supposed to know?" Shrugged Elena "I didn't know I had to pay."

"Well, sounds like that takes care of that" Klaus smirked "I think you all have something to say to this girl and her friend?"

"..I'm sorry." Kelly apologized "With all the burglaries lately, I've been a little on edge."

"Sorry for accusing you."

"I'm sorry I made the situation worse."

"Do you think you could forgive them, girl?" Rose asked.

"I'm not a girl"

"I'm sorry. Elena," Rose exclaimed "Could we let bygones be bygones?"

"Sure." Shrugged Elena.

"Glad to hear it." Rose nodded "Now, I have business with the Colonel. I'll think of a way to stop the cheagles, so all of you just go on home for today."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"Why is Fon Master Mathew here..." Damon mumbled.

"Fon Master Mathew?" Elena questioned.

"The supreme leader of the Order of Lorelei." Damon explained.

"Hey, wait a minute." Elena paused " I heard Matt was missing. Master Alaric said he was returning home to look for him!"

"Really?" Damon asked " That's news to me. I wonder what's going on... He didn't look like he was being held captive."

" I'll go ask him." Elena said turning around. Damon grabbed her arm.

"Stop. They seemed to be in the middle of an important discussion. Let's come back tomorrow."

"Why do I have to follow your orders?" Pouted Elena. "That business about Matt xis really bugging me. I really should've asked when I had the chance... "

"No need to rush it. You'll have a chance to talk to him tomorrow. Let's get some rest at the inn for now."

Elena sighed but followed Damon none the less.

"Have you seen the person I was with?! A boy, blonde? Kind of out of it?" A young man asked Kelly.

"Sorry, I was away from the inn for a little while..." Kelly replied.

"Honestly, that Matt!" The guy shook his head "Where did he run off to?"

"Matt?" Elena repeated "Mathew? You mean Fon Master Mathew?"

"If you're looking for Matt he was over at Rose's place." Elena explained.

"Really?!" The guy said with wide eyes "Thank you!" On that note he attempted to leave the inn but Damon blocked his way.

"Hey, wait a second. What's the Fon Master doing here?" Damon questioned

"I heard he was missing." Elena added.

"Are there rumors like that floating around?!" The guy groaned "I have to tell Matt!" He ran out of the inn.

" Hey! ...Humph. He didn't answer my question." Huffed Damon.

"Who was that?" Elena asked curiously

"He looks like a Fon Master Guardian, so I assume Matt's journey is officially recognized by the Order of Lorelei."

" A Fon Master Guardian?"

"They're Matt's personal guard, a special force within the Oracle Knights. They accompany him on all official business."

"That guy is one of Master Alaric's soldiers, huh" Elena realized "What was up with Matt being "missing"? I'm gonna be so mad if that was just a mistake!"

Damon rolled his eyes changing the subject "That Klaus guy really got on my nerves." Frowned Damon.

"I thought he was quite proper for a military officer addressing civilians." Elena shrugged.

"Colonel Klaus, though... I know I've heard that name somewhere." Damon scratched his head.

"Sorry about earlier. You can stay here free tonight. It's the least I can do." Kelly explained.

"Tomorrow, we'll head for the Kaitzur checkpoint. With the bridge out, that's the only way back to Baticul. We also have to do something about passports..." Damon explained as they entered the room.

"I can't stand it. I can't just leave like this!" Elena sighed.

"Unbelievable. Are you still mad?" Damon asked.

"Of course! They called me a thief!" Elena paused "Hey, do you know what cheagles are? They called them "sacred".,

"They're herbivores that live in the woodlands of the East Rugnica Plains. They're one of the symbols of the Order of Lorelei, along with the Order's founder, Yulia. Their forest is just north of this village, actually." Damon explained.

"We're going there tomorrow." Elena decided.

"To do what?"

Elena smiled "To clear my name."  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

""Zzz..." Elena was fast asleep.

"For all her whining, she sure sleeps soundly enough. Just like a perfectly ordinary girl..." Damon noted.

"Zzz...mmm?" Elena opened her eyes "Whoa! Wh-what are you staring at me for?!"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Elena rolled her eyes shoving her head back into her pillow "Whatever."

Damon woke up to see Elena writing in something.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"H-hey! Don't look!" Elena blushed.

"I'm just curious."

"Okay then," Elena sighed "I have to do this every day."

"Do what?" Damon questioned getting up.

"Well...don't laugh, but...it's a diary."

"Oh. That's great." Damon said as he stretched.

"You're not gonna laugh at me?" Elena asked.

"Why? There's nothing to laugh about. Though I didn't exactly think you were the type to keep a diary."

"I'm not doing it because I want to." Elena defended.

"Then why?"

"The doctors make me do it, just in case I get amnesia again." Elena explained. Damon's eyes widened as he became alarmed.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Nothing," Huffed Damon "Keep it up, okay?"

"W-whatever."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
"Cheagle Woods is north of Engeve, right?" Elena asked skipping along next to Damon.

"Are you really going? You've been cleared of suspicion." Damon asked "Why bother? Do you think there's anything that can actually prove the cheagles are at fault?"

"Damon," Elena exclaimed "I decided to go, and that's that!"

"You're hopeless." Damon deduced. Elena groaned as she hurried ahead into Cheagle Woods.


	4. Cheagle Woods (Those dang thieves!)

Cheagle Woods – Those dang thieves!

Cheagle Woods

Elena and Damon entered the woods to be greeted by monsters. All of whom were surrounding Matt.

"Hey, it's that Matt kid!" Damon pointed.

"He's in trouble!" Elena said running forward. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Always with the saving!" He then followed the girl. Matt lifted his hand glowing for a second. In seconds all the monsters vanished and Matt dell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked bending down to him.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered "I just used too strong a Daathic fonic arte... Oh, you're the two from Engeve yesterday."

"I'm Elena." Elena introduced helping Matt up.

"Elena...that means "light of the sacred flame" in Ancient Ispanian. That's a nice name." He smiled. Damon sighed stepping forward.

"I'm Locrian Sergeant Damon Salvatore. 1st Platoon, Oracle Knights Intelligence Division, under Grand Maestro Mohs' command." Matt's eyes widened incrediblt

"You're Alaric's younger brother." Matt addressed "I've heard of you. This is the first time we've met, isn't it?"

"You're Master Alaric's brother?!" Elena repeated "Then what was with you trying kill him?!"

"Kill him?" Matt asked picking up on the cliff notes.

"It's nothing." Damon dismissed.

"Don't try to avoid the question! If you're his brother, why are you trying to kill him?" Elena questioned ,hands on her hips, demandingly.

Damon gulped "It's... I..."

All of them turned when they saw someone or something scurrying through the bushes.

"It's a cheagle!" Matt exclaimed.

"So, they do live here!" Elena said with giddy joy "Come on, we're gonna catch that thing!"

The girl then ran after the cheagle.

"Would it be best if I don't inquire about you and Alaric?" Asked Matt.

"It relates to my homeland. I'd prefer not to get you or Elena involved..."

"Hey! It's gonna get away!" Shouted Elena.

"Let's go!" Smirked Matt. Damon laughed in return.

"Aww!" Elena groaned "It got away! Could you two be any slower?!"

"Don't worry." Matt reassured "Their nesting ground should be up ahead."

"How do you know?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Actually," Matt said sheepishly "I was curious about the thefts in Engeve and did a little looking. Cheagles are intelligent and peaceful creatures. It's not like them to steal food."

"It looks like we're both headed to the same place, then." Elena noted.

"The two of you came here to investigate the cheagles, too?"

Elena frowned "I'm not gonna just let people accuse me of things I didn't do." She paused "And you're coming with us."

"Really?" Matt asked "You don't mind?"

Damon grabbed Elena's arm.

"How can you think of taking Fon Master Ion somewhere so dangerous?!"

"Then what do you want to do with him? He'll just come wandering back here on his own." Elena exclaimed.

"...I'm sorry." Matt apologized "I just have to know. Cheagles are the sacred beasts of our Order, after all.

"See?" Elena then blushed "Besides, we can't just leave a guy with a face so pale he looks like he's about to die."

Matt smiled "You are really kind Elena."

"...Thank you."

Damon groaned "Fine! But just don't use that weird arte again. You damn near passed out. We'll take care of the fighting."

"You're going to protect me?" Matt asked the frowning Damon "Sir Damon, I'm so moved!"

Damon's face went cherry colored.

"Th-that's not what I mean! Don't get all worked up over it. And it's just "Damon" got it?"

"Sure." Matt paused "Damon."

"Let's go." Elena laughed as she and the boys went deeper into the forest.

"So what are you even doing here if you can't fight?" Damon asked.

"I want to find out what really happened at Engeve." Matt explained.

"Why?"

"The cheagles are sacred creatures. If they're harming people, they must have some reason for it. As one who is connected to the cheagles, I cannot sit idly by and watch." Matt explained.

"Well, they're just monsters, right?" Damon shrugged "Just leave them alone."

" I can't." Refused Matt "Maybe I'm strange that way, but...that's how I am. Anyway, if we find the cheagles, we should be able to learn what's going on."

"Is that-"

Elena pointed to a cheagle a little bit aways. The three broke into a run after it.

"Ugh, where'd it go?" Elena sighed looking around. The three stood in front of a huge tree when Matt frowned upon noticing something.

"These apples have the mark of Engeve on them." He exclaimed.

"So, these guys did do it!" Damon concluded he then paused "I think I hear something inside this tree."

"Cheagles live inside tree trunks." Matt explained walking over to the tree bending down, and going inside.

Sharing an irritated look with Elena the two followed Matt, only to be stopped beside him.

"Please let me through." Matt begged.

"Mieu mieu, mieu mieu mieu!" Each of them repeated together.

"Like the monsters are gonna understand you." Damon said with rolled eyes.

"The order's founder, Yulia Jue, made a pact with the cheagles and gained their aid" Damon explained sheepishly "...or so I've been told."

"...Are you of relation to Yulia Jue?" The elder asked looking over the man. All three of them gasped as the talking Cheagle.

Seeing there confusion the elder quickly said "It is the power of the ring we were granted as part of our pact with Yulia. Are you of relation to Yulia?"

"Yes." Matt stepped up "I'm Matt, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei. Am I correct in assuming that you're the cheagle elder?"

"Indeed I am" the man concluded.

"You guys stole food from Engeve." Damon stated.

"So, you've come to exterminate us." The cheagle elder realized.

"So you don't deny it."

"Cheagles are herbivores." Matt explained "Why do you need to steal human food?"

"To preserve the cheagle tribe." The elder answered.

"It doesn't look like you lack food." Elena frowned "There's plenty of vegetation in this forest."

The elder sighed "One of our members caused a fire in the northern region. As a result, the ligers that lived there moved down to this forest...In order to prey on us."

"Then, the reason you stole the food was so your people wouldn't be eaten." Matt said with saddened eyes.

"Correct. If they aren't sent food periodically, we cheagles are captured and eaten."

"That's horrible..." Elena said sullenly.

"And totally not our problem. If you're weak, you're food. That's how it works." Shrugged Damon "Besides, I'd be mad too, if you torched my land."

"That may be true, but this is hardly a normal food chain." Matt injected.

"Elena," Damon addressed "We've confirmed that the thieves are cheagles. What do you want to do now? I say we drag these guys down to Engeve and-"

"If you do that, the ligers will likely attack Engeve next in search of food." Matt objected.

"And I'm supposed to care?"

"That's not acceptable." Matt responded "Food from Engeve is shipped throughout the entire world-not just the Malkuth Empire."

"Then what do we do?" Elena asked. Matt grimaced.

"Let's negotiate with the ligers."

"With monsters?"

"Can those liger things talk, too?" Damon asked with narrowed eyes.

"We can't talk to them directly, but if we take one of the cheagles with us as a translator..." Matt suggested.

"Then," the elder nodded "I shall lend this sorcerer's ring to the one who will be your interpreter. Mieu, mieu mieu mieu mieuuu."

A young women emerged from the crowd.

"What the...?"

"This child is the one who caused the fire in the north. I want you to take her with you."

The elder handed the ring to the girl. She slipped it on her finger.

"My name's Bonnie. Pleased to meet you." She said with a small curtesy.

" ...Something about this thing is really annoying." Groaned Damon.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
The four of them left the tree.

"Everyone," Bonnie addressed "Watch this."

The girl breathed in and then released a puff of fire from her mouth,

"Whoa! She breathed fire!" Elena said excitedly.

"Neat, huh?" Bonnie smirked.

"What was that?" Damon said with less fascination and more suspicion.

"I can breathe fire," Bonnie shrugged "So I'm useful for more than just interpreting. I'm going to work hard to make up for all the trouble I caused my friends."

"That's right," laughed Matt "I'd forgotten that cheagles were a fire-breathing species."

"Yeah," nodded Bonnie "And because of the sorcerers ring I could use all the fire I want and not get tired."

"So the Sorcerer's Ring is good for more than just translation." Noted Elena.

Matt nodded "It was originally made to amplify fonic artes. It's a type of capacity core."

"But a flame of that size isn't going to be of much use in battle." Damon said with a note of annoyance.

Bonnie pouted.

"Come on," Elena said with a smile attempting to cheer the girl up "Breathing fire! That'll be fun!"

"Hey, Bonnie... I've heard that cheagles are herbivores, but what,exactly is it that you eat?" Matt asked curiously,

Bonnie smiled. "Tataroo Grass, Baticul Grass, Yulia Grass, Fubras Grass, Katz Grass..."

"You sure like your grass, don't you?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"...we eat mushrooms too." Bonnie said sheepishly.

"Do mushrooms actually grow around here?" Damon challenged.

"There's lots of them up to the north." She explained as Elena walked over to the,.

"That sounds interesting. Can you show me around sometime?" She asked. Bonnie laughed.

"Of course!"  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"C'mon, Bonnie, Fire! Fire!" Damon cheered.

Bonnie giggled letting out a flame.

"Watch it!" Elena frowned "You very well could start a forest fire! Then what?"

"Forest fire?" Damon repeated "Like that'll ever happen. And even if it did, it wouldn't be my fault. It's the one spewing fire all over the place."

Bonnie gasped "If that happened, I'd be banished for real this time!"

Elena sighed "I can't believe I'm witnessing this level of idiocy..."

"The liger's lair is up ahead, right?" Elena asked. Bonnie nodded.

" Yup We cross the river and keep going."

"How are we supposed to cross the river when there's no bridge?" Damon frowned with crossed arms.

"We'll just have to wade through the river." Matt exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Elena objected "My shoes, my clothes...everything'll get drenched! No way!"

"Fine. You can stay here." Smirked Damon "Someone who cares that much about her clothing would just get in the way."

"Excuse me?!" Elena spat "Bonnie, breathe fire on that tree's roots."

Bonnie frowned curiously but none the less listened. The tree then fell across the river.

"What do you think of that?" She laughed.

"I see. The tree's roots were rotten." Matt observed "Excellent thinking, Elena."

"This is nothing." The girl boasted then added "Bonnie is the one who deserves thanks."

"What about me?" Damon exclaimed.

"What did you do?"

"I supervised."

"Ugh," Elena turned to Matt "Fom Master Matt, shall we be on our way?"

"Oh, right. Damon, cheer up. Come on, let's get going."

"That must be the queen." Bonnie exclaimed seeing the Liger queen.

"The queen?" Elena repeated.

"Ligers live in packs formed around a giant female." Damon explained.

"Bonnie," Matt addressed "Please go talk with the liger queen."

Bonnie nodded but soon fell over the queen's aggressive roar.

"What did she say?" Elena asked somewhat timidly.

"She says her eggs are just about to hatch, so go away." Bonnie exclaimed. "Her Highness is really mad that I accidentally burned their home."

"Eggs?!" Elena repeated "Ligers lay eggs?!"

"I was born from an egg, too." Bonnie objected "A lot of monsters are born from eggs."

"This is bad." Damon said "Ligers are more violent when they're guarding their eggs."

"Do we come back later?" Elena questioned.

Matt frowned "But if the liger eggs hatch, the young will likely swarm the village in search of food."

" Huh?"

Damon sighed "Liger young like human flesh, so people hunt down any near cities before they can reproduce."

"Could you ask them to leave this land?" Matt addressed Bonnie.

"I could try." Bonnie shrugged. She turned to the Ligers and begun speaking their language. Soon the Liger roared again. Bonnie backed up fearfully.

"She says she's going to kill us and feed us to her children."

"Here she comes..." Damon said getting in battle stance "Fon Master, step back with Bonnie."

"W-wait... " Elena stuttered "If we fight here, the eggs might break."

"It may be cruel, but that would probably be for the best. If we leave the eggs and they hatch, the young could easily wipe Engeve out entirely."

Elena looked sullen for a moment before.

"Look out! The queen!" Matt yelled.

"Damn it!" Cursed Damon. The fight begun and Damon and Elena struggled to keep up with the Liger queens strong attacks.

"It's not dying!" Elena shouted.

"Our attacks aren't hurting it at all." observed Damon.

"So do something!"

"Allow me..." They both turned to see Klaus.

"Who are you?" Damon questioned, momentarily forgetting their earlier meeting.

"Leave the inquiry for later. I'll use fonic artes to take care of this. You make sure I have time to cast." Klaus ordered.

In seconds the battle finished, much easier then before with Klaus' help. The Liger queen vanished and Elena fell onto the ground.

"Tyler! Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Soon the man from before came running in slightly out of breath.

"Yes, Colonel!" He saluted "Did you call me?"

Klaus leant in and whispered something to him "Okay..." Tyler said begrudgingly "Understood. In exchange you have to keep a good eye on Matt!"

"...This left a bad taste in my mouth." Elena commented.

" You're just soft." Laughed Damon.

"And you're cold!" Elena replied angrily.

"Oh, dear." Klaus smirked "Lover's quarrel?"

"Shut up!" Damon yelled in-unison as Elena said.

"We don't have that sort of relationship."

"I'm joking," reassured Klaus "And please, call me Klaus. I'm not accustomed to being called by my family name."

Matt frowned with a guilty look upon his face "...Klaus, I'm sorry for running off and doing this."

"It's unlike you to do something like this when you know it's wrong." Noted Klaus.

"Together with Yulia, the cheagles are the foundation of the Order of Lorelei. I felt I had to take responsibility for any trouble they had caused..." Matt explained.

"And that's why you used your power?" Klaus spat "Didn't the doctor tell you not to?"

"...I'm sorry." Matt apologized. Klaus looked over Damon and Elena.

"And you've involved civilians as well."

"Hey," Elena exclaimed "He's apologizing, right? Give him a break."

Klaus narrowed his eye "I expected you to complain about being dragged into this. I'm a bit surprised. Well, we don't have much time, anyway. I'll stop the lecture."

Matt frowned "The letter arrived, didn't it?"

"Yes." Klaus nodded "Now, let's go ahead and get out of this forest."

"No." Bonnie objected "We have to report to the elder."

" ...A cheagle speaking a human language?" Klaus commented suspiciously.

"It's the power of the Sorcerer's Ring. Klaus, could we stop by the cheagles' home?" Matt begged. Klaus sighed placing a hand to her head in aggravation.

"All right. But don't forget that we haven't much time."

"Elena," Matt addressed "Thank you for your help. Please join me for just a little longer."

"Of course!" Elena nodded. The two both then turned to Damon. He shrugged

"Well, I've come this far. Might as well."  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"That Colonel Klaus is certainly quite strong." Elena commented walking along Damon.

"We could've done just fine without him." Muttered Damon "Hey!" He addressed "You better not try and get in my way! I'm warning you!"

"I realize I may have interfered with your ambitions, but the sight was just too much to bear. I'll refrain from "getting in your way" in the future. In exchange, I ask that you do me the same favor." Klaus smirked.

"You stuck up piece of-"

"Well, in any case," Matt interrupted "The problem's been resolved and nobody's hurt, right? Why not just leave it at that?"

"Yeah," agreed Elena "Let's go inform the Cheagle Elder and head back to Engeve."

Klaus sighed ""Resolved," indeed..."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
Bonnie spoke, what sounded like gibberish, to the elder only the look on her face showed the intensity of the situation.

" It's quite amusing to watch monsters talk like this." Klaus smirked.

"They're so cool!" Cooed Elena.

"You say something?"

" ...N-no"

The elder turned to them "Bonnie told me what happened. You met with great danger on our behalf. We are grateful that you have kept your promise even after 2000 years."

"Of course." Matt nodded. "Aiding the cheagles is part of Yulia's teaching."

"But the original cause of all this was Bonnie burning the ligers' home. So I will have Bonnie atone for her mistake."

Elena soon felt worried "What are you going to do?" She asked fearfully.

"I will exile Bonnie from our tribe." The elder explained. Matt's face fell.

"That's too cruel."

"Naturally, I don't mean forever. I hear that Mistress Elena saved Mieu's life. Cheagles do not forget their debts. Bonnie will serve Mistress Elena for one cycle of seasons."

"Hey," Damon cut in "Elena's not involved in this."

"Bonnie insists upon accompanying her," the elder then turned to Elena "Mistress Elena. I leave it up to you to decide what to do with her."

"Why not take him along?" Matt suggested.

"We don't need a pet!" Damon snapped.

" Cheagles are the sacred beasts of the Order of Lorelei. I'm sure she'll be well received by your family." Matt suggested to the hesitant Elena.

"I guess so..."

Bonnie's face lit up "I'll do my best to be useful, Elena!"

"You're so annoying..." Groaned Damon.

"Well," Klaus chuckled "it appears his report has ended. Let's leave the forest."

Following Klaus, Elena, Matt and Bonnie left the Cheagle home as Damon wondered "Humph. Who died and made him boss?"

"Damon," Elena addressed " Can't you walk a little slower? Bonnie can't keep up."

Damon rolled his eyes "Why do we have to slow down for that thing?"

"Don't worry, Elena.. "Bonnie huffed out of breath "I'm okay."

"See?" Damon smirked "Even she says she's fine!"

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Elena scowled "Can't you treat Bonnie like one of us?"

"One of us?!" Damon repeated "She's the most annoying thing I've ever seen!"

"Oh, please." Muttered Bonnie crossing her arms.

"Shut up already! It's your fault in the first place for burning up the ligers' home! If you hadn't done that, the liger queen could've hatched her eggs without bothering anybody, and everything would've been fine! You got that? Huh?!" Damon bullied.

"Mieu..." Bonnie said in her native tongue as Damon rolled his eyes irritably.

"Hey," Matt defended ""I'm sure Bonnie understands the gravity of what she's done."

"You could stand to be a bit more mature, Damon." Elena spat.

"...Yeah, yeah."

"Well," Klaus exclaimed "now that that's cleared up, shall we be going?"

"Little son of a..."  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"Hey, isn't that your bodyguard?" Elena asked as they came upon the entrance to the woods.

Matt nodded with alight confusion "Yes, that's Tyler."

"Welcome back!" Tyler greeted running over to the group.

"Greetings, Tyler." Klaus nodded "What's the status of the Tartarus?"

"It's in front of the forest, just like you asked." Tyler replied "You said to hurry, so we came as fast as we could."

"What's going on?" Elena asked fearfully as knights begun to surround the group.

"Restrain those two. They're the ones who've been emitting the Seventh Fonons." Klaus said not missing a beat.

"Klaus!" Matt shouted "Don't do anything to hurt them!"

"Don't worry." Klaus reassured "We won't kill them. Assuming they don't resist." Sharing a dark look with both Damon and Elena, Klaus waved his hand "Be good, kids. Take them away!"

The Seventh Fonon hyperresonance came from the direction of the capital of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and converged inside Malkuth territory near Tataroo Valley. " Klaus exclaimed aboard the Tarturas. "Now, if you two were the source of that hyperresonance, that would make you guilty of illegally crossing the border into our country, wouldn't it?"

Damon glared at him "You're obnoxious."

Tyler chuckled "He called you obnoxious."

Klaus rolled his eyes "I'm terribly hurt. But moving on, Damon, we already know you're with the Oracle Knights. But what about you, Elena? What's your full name?"

Taking in a deep breath, Elena stood up "Elena Gilbert. I'm the Elena you tried to kidnap."

Well Klaus remained calm, both Matt and Tyler became alarmed.

"The daughter of Duke Gilbert, who married into the Kimlascan royal family?" Klaus clarified.

"A Duke?" Tyler repeated "Hm..."

"Why are you in Malkuth? And what's this about a kidnapping?" Pausing for a moment Klaus added "That doesn't sound very pleasant."

Damon glared "We're here only because our Seventh Fonons caused a hyperresonance. It wasn't an act of aggression against Malkuth by House Gilbert."

"Colonel," Matt addressed "I believe Elena is telling the truth. I don't feel any hostility from her."

"Yes. It does seem she's lived a sheltered life, completely ignorant of the world outside." Klaus observed.

It was then Damon begun to chuckle.

"Humph." Pouted Elena "Fine, make fun of me."

"Actually," Matt suggested "Why don't we ask for their help?"

To clear the confusion, Klaus explained "We're headed for Kimlasca under orders from His Majesty, Kol the Ninth, Emperor of Malkuth."

Damon narrowed his eyes "To declare war...?"

"Wait, what?" Gasped Elena "Are you saying a war's gonna start?!"

"You've got it backwards." Tyler corrected "We're trying to prevent a war from breaking out."

"Tyler," Klaus said somewhat angry "That's not public information."

"Trying to prevent a war...?" Elena repeated "Are relations between Kimlasca and Malkuth really that bad?"

Damon rolled his eyes "I think you're the only one who doesn't know."

Elena raised an agitated eyebrow "...You know, you're obnoxious."

Damon shrugged with a proud smile.

"We're going to release you now." Klaus explained "I'll grant you permission to enter any area you wish, apart from those containing military secrets. First, learn a little about us. Then, if you feel you can trust us, we'd like to ask your help. So that we might prevent this war."

Elena frowned crossing her arms "If you want us to help you, why don't you just tell us what's going on?"

Klaus sighed "If we were to explain and then you decided not to cooperate with us, we would be forced to hold you captive."

"What...?!" Elena asked with wide and worried eyes.

"This matter is a state secret. That's why I'm urging you to make up your mind first." Klaus smiled politely "I hope we have your understanding." With that he made his departure.

Matt turned to Elena and Damon "I'm sure they'll tell you the details after you agree to help." With a slight bow of his head he finished with "I'll be waiting." And then followed suit of Klaus.

It was then Klaus' assistant Marcel spoke up, "Please come talk to me if you're willing to assist the Colonel."

"Why don't we take a walk around the ship?" Suggested Damon"I think even you'll start to get an idea of what's going on in the world."

It was then. Bonnie begun to jump up and down " Let's go exploring, Elena!"

Elena sighed.  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"Dammit, Klaus," Elena muttered " I wouldn't have bothered with the Cheagle Woods if I knew about this!"

Damon chuckled "What happened to 'clearing your name'?"

At Elena's annoyed face, Damon added "From what he was saying, it sounds like they've had their eyes on us the whole time. We would've been captured one way or the other."

"But I didn't do anything!" Whined Elena "They don't have any right to treat me like this!"

"Still," Damon reminded "There are advantages to siding with them while we're in Malkuth. You won't have to hide your identity, for one thing."

"Whatever! It's all your fault anyway." Elena exclaimed as she hurried along "Ever since you came, it' been nothing but trouble!" Elena sighed "I want to go home already..."

"Hey, Elena," greeted Tyler "I can show you around if you like." Seeing Damon's glare, he added sheepishly "Um...Maybe I would just get in the way..."

Seeing Tyler's long face, Damon rolled his eyes "Not at all. We'd appreciate it."

Then Elena began to giggle "Wow, so you do actually smile on occasion."

"...Excuse me?"

"Come on guys, don't fight." Tyler exclaimed "Come on! Let's go!"  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"So, Elena...Where do you want to go?" Tyler asked.m

"Where?" Elena repeated "Well, uh, I don't know anything about this ship, so... What's on it?"

"Let's see..." Tyler said thinking for a moment "There's the bridge, there's the lounge where all the soldiers relax, and there's a cafeteria too. ...Well, a small one, anyway. Then there's the big room they use for meetings, and a bunch of rooms for everyone to sleep in."

"That's it?" Damon rolled his eyes "Doesn't sound very interesting.'

"Well," Tyler shrugged "The Tartarus is a battleship, so it can't really compare to a cruise liner... Oh! How about the engine room? It's great if you're into fontech."

"Uh, no, that's okay." Elena reassured "I don't know any of that stuff anyway."

Tyler nodded "Oh, and the Colonel might not want you going to the bridge or the engine room, so..."

Damon groaned "So basically, all I can do is wander around the hallways. Yeah great place...

Outside of the cabin, Elena looked up at the lights.

"What's that?" She asked squinting her eyes.

"It's a fonstone." Damon explained "They're making it glow by heating it. They must use it for lighting here."

Elena nodded with understanding "Fonstones are those glass rocks floating up in the sky, right?"

"Fonstones are sacred stones created when the Score is read." Then he added in a snappy tone, "Don't call them "glass"."

"All right, all right..." Elena sighed. It was then they noticed in the cabin over a soldier trying to light fire with his hand.

"Recruit Luca!" Tyler reprimanded "Did you do it again?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Lucas apologized.

"What were you doing?" Elena questioned.m

"I want to become a fonist, so I was practicing fonic artes. Fonic artes are big in our country, so a soldier who cannot use them is an embarrassment..."

Elena frowned "How do you use fonic artes, anyway? Can I use it, too?"

"You take fonons from the fon belt into your body and then collide your fonon frequency with their own, generating special power. The fon belt is a layer of fonons that surrounds the planet. There are six fonon elements in all. By opening your body's fon slots, you draw in fonons and then join them together using a fon verse..."

"Huh?" Elena said with confusion "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

"Okay." Tyler took over "Basically, a fonic arte uses a spell-a "fon verse"-to control elemental powers call "fonons.""

"It's very difficult." Added Lucas "Colonel Klaus can do it as if it were nothing. He's a genius."

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in this." Matt sighed as the group ran into him.

"No kidding." Laughed Elena "If you'd at least tell me what's going on..."

"I'm afraid I'm influencing the situation as well. That's why Klaus is being so cautious." Matt explained.

"Because the Order of Lorelei is acting as a go-between?" Elena figured.

"Yes, that's part of it, but... I'm afraid I can't tell you yet." Matt frowned.

"Ugh. This is such a pain." Damon groaned.

"Well, well, Elena. A man on each arm?" Klaus teased as the group entered another room.

"Colonel..."

"I-I'm not-We're not-"

"Now, now, settle down." Klaus exclaimed "By the way, what's this about a "kidnapping" you mentioned earlier?"

"How should I know?" Elena pouted "You people from Malkuth are the ones who kidnapped me.."

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know anything about it. Did it happen during the previous Emperor's reign?" Klaus questioned.

"Humph. Beats me." Then adding in a small voice "Thanks to that, I lost all my childhood memories."

"I'm sure you have your grievances, but I do hope that we can obtain your cooperation."

"Do you wish to speak with Colonel Klaus?"

"Yeah." Nodded Elena.

"Understood."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked skeptically.

"We won't get anywhere if we don't hear what he has to say." Elena explained "As long as they take me to Baticul, I don't care."

Damon rolled his eyes "You don't take anything seriously..."

"Shush up already!"

"Small, localized conflicts have broken out recently. It's likely those will soon escalate into full-scale war. After all, the truce for the Hod War is only 15 years old." Klaus explained.

Matt nodded "Emperor Kol has written a letter proposing a formal peace treaty. They requested my aid as a neutral ambassador."

Elena frowned "If that's the case, then why do people think you've gone missing? Master Alaric went looking for you, you know!"

"That's due to matters within the Order of Lorelei." Matt exclaimed.

"A conflict is unfolding between the reformist Fon Master faction, centered around Matt, and the conservative Grand Maestro faction, centered around Grand Maestro Mason." Klaus explained.

"Mason is looking for a war. I managed to escape from Mason's custody with the help of the Malkuth military." Matt added.

"Fon Master Matt!" Damon stood up "There's gotta be some mistake. Grand Maestro Mason would never desire such a thing. Mason prays only for the fulfillment of the Score."

"Damon," Tyler frowned "You're with the Grand Maestro faction? No way..."

Damon rolled his eyes "I'm neutral. Yulia's Score is important, but so are the Fon Master's wishes."

"Hey, guys!" Elena said confused "Hello! You want to slow down so I can follow?"

Klaus laughed "My apologies. I'd forgotten the young mistress here hasn't a clue about the world around her."

"...What did you say?" Elena frowned with a glare.

"Regardless of the state of affairs within the Order, I must deliver this letter to Kimlasca." Matt defended.

"But we're the soldiers of an enemy nation." Klaus further explained "Even as emissaries of peace, it won't be easy for us to cross the border. If we delay, the Grand Maestro faction will catch up with us and interfere. That is why we need your help... Well, really, we just need your social status."

"Oh, I'm hurt. Is that all I'm good for?" Damon patronized "And didn't anyone ever teach you to bow your head in respect when asking someone for a favor?"

Elena rolled her eyed "Don't act like that, don't want a war, either, do you? And plus, I'm the one they're asking for help."

Ignoring Elena, Damon turned to Klaus " ...Well?"

Klaus, sighing, actually bowed down to one knee.

"Commander!" Marcel objected.

"Mistress Elena," Klaus addressed "Please grant us your aid."

Damon glared "Do you have any pride?"

"None so cheap as to be shaken by something as petty as this," Klaus paused, adding with a smirk "sir."

"Fine, whatever!" He groaned.

"You just need me to talk to my uncle, right?"

Klaus stood up "You have my deepest gratitude. Now by your leave, Mistress Elena, I must attend to other matters."

"You don't have to call me Mistress." Giggled Elena.

Damon groaned "And don't call me "Master". Coming from you, it's just...wrong."

"As you wish, "Master" Damon." With that, Klaus took his leave with Marcel behind him.

Damon turned to Matt "If you were on an important mission like this, why the heck did you get involved in the mess at Engeve?"

"Cheagles are considered sacred to the Order. And the letter I was supposed to receive in Engeve was late, anyway, so..." Matt trailed off.

"You sure like sticking your neck out for people." Damon snapped

"He's the total opposite of you." Elena commented.

"Do you have to be like that about everything?!"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Matt frowned "Please, don't fight...Complicated discussions are tiring. I'm going out to get some air." With that, Matt walked outside.

"Do you need something?" Klaus snapped as the group walked into the hallway. In a second an alarm goes off.

"Are we under attack?" Elena questioned with worry.

"What should we do?!" Tyler said looking around.

"Bridge! What's going on?" Klaus demanded.

"A large flock of griffins 20 kilometers ahead! Total number unknown! Contact in approximately 10 minutes! Commander, requesting permission to open fire with all cannons."

"You're the captain." Klaus ordered "The ship is yours."

"Understood, Sir!"

"Large swarm of monsters 20 kilometers ahead. All hands, battle stations! Repeat! All hands, battle stations!"

Klaus turned abruptly "You three, return to your cabin."

"Huh? It's just some monsters." Elena frowned.

"Griffins don't normally work in groups. It's dangerous when monsters act unusually." Damon said warningly. The whole room shook and tilted over a bit.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Ligers are dropping from the griffins! They're clinging to the hull and attacking! Engineering is-Uaaah!"

"Bridge! Respond! Bridge!"

Elena's eyes gleamed with realization "Ligers are those monsters we killed at the cheagles' place, right?"

"Yes..." Bonnie nodded quietly.

"You're kidding! There's a whole horde of those things here?" It was then Elena realized "...We're dead if we stay on this ship..."

"Yeah," Damon agreed "But it's dangerous to go outside now!"

"That's right." They all turned to see a man with a large scythe. Klaus begun to cast a spell as Bonnie screamed.

"Elena!" The man jumped Elena whom narrowly dodged. His scythe landed just inches from Elena's neck, holding the girl hostage.

" ...Impressive. But it's time for you to calm down. Now. Colonel Niklaus, Commander of the Third Division of the Malkuth Imperial Forces...Or maybe just, "Klaus the Necromancer."" The man glared.

"Klaus the Necromancer!" Damon recognized "You?!"

"Well, well. It seems I'm famous." Klaus laughed.

"Rumors have spread far and wide-how you scavenge corpses after every battle." The man glared.

"Oh," Klaus responded "But my stories have nothing on yours, sir. "Silas the Black Lion." One of the Six God-Generals of the Oracle Knights."

"Heh... " Silas smirked "I've been waiting for a chance to cross blades with you, but, unfortunately, right now I must retrieve Fon Master Matthew."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"Hey! Don't move, unless you want this girl's head to roll." Silas threatened. "Klaus the Necromancer... Letting you go now will only mean trouble later."

Klaus smirked "Do you think you can kill me by yourself?"

Silas held out a small box in his hand. "If I seal your fonic artes. " throwing the box, it set of a barrier around Klaus.

"A fon slot seal?!" Damon gaped.

"I brought that here to seal the Fon Master's fonic artes. I didn't expect to wind up using it like this."

"Argh..." Klaus growled in somewhat pain.

"Bonnie!" Klaus yelled "Fifth Fonon at the ceiling! Hurry!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Now! Tyler! Get Matt!"

"I'm on it!"

"I trust you know where to meet."

"Don't worry."

"Oh, no you don't!" It as then, Damon cast a spell to slow Silas down. Nightmare, it was called. Klaus ran forward and stabbed Silas as Elena watched in shock.

"...H-he stabbed him..."

"Tyler will take care of Matt. We'll take back the bridge." Klaus ordered.

"But your artes are sealed..." Damon commented.

"Indeed." Klaus agreed "It's likely to take several months to undo this fon slot seal. But as long as we have your hymns and Elena's sword, we can still take back the Tartarus."

"All right. Elena, let's go." Damon turned to Elena whom was still in shock.

"Elena!"

"Right..."

"That Silas or whoever... " Elena frowned "Is he dead?"

"Well, that was certainly my intent. He could prove rather problematic if he's still around." Klaus responded.

"But you didn't have to kill him..." Elena shivered.

"So our enemies are free to kill us, but we should spare their lives?" Klaus replied "I'm afraid I don't quite follow that logic."

"Elena, this isn't a simple training exercise." Damon agreed "We can't afford to worry about the lives of our enemies."

"But...!"

"I'm sure they're prepared to give their lives for their mission." Klaus explained "That's the duty of a soldier, after all... To give your life for a greater cause. Though it seems those of a certain House of Kimlasca do not share the same dedication."

"That's not what I'm saying!...dammit."

"He's out like a light." Elena observed as she watched Damon's spell knock the guards out easily.

"Damon," Bonnie stared "That was actually pretty cool."

"Let's take back the Tartarus." Klaus turned to Damon "Damon, if you'd assist me-"

"Just this once."

"Hey," Elena asked "What do I do?"

Damon smirked "You stand watch here."

"...Humph." She pouted "More like "stay out of the way.""

Elena bent down to look at the knocked out soldier. "How come that attack made him fall asleep, anyway?"

"Damon's fonic hymns use the Seventh Fonon." Bonnie explained.

"Here we go again. What is a "Seventh Fonon"?"

Bonnie frowned "You don't know? It's the seventh known fonon. It's the fonon of sound. It was just discovered. The Score is made up of the Seventh Fonon, too. It's really special!" Bonnie said with excitement. In her excitement, she accidentally breathed fire on a sleeping soldier.

"Wh-whoa, he got up..." Elena gaped as the soldier awoken.

"...Die!"

"S-stay back! Don't come any closer." Elena cried as she stabbed her sword into his chest.

"What happened?!" Damon asked as he and Klaus came over.

"This is bad... The commotion has caused the fonic hymn to weaken." Klaus noted.

"I...I stabbed him... I...killed him..." Elena said becoming teary eyed.

"If you're scared of killing, then throw away your sword, you worthless reject!" A women scorned at Klaus "And you're as hard to kill as they say, Necromancer."

"Captain, what shall we do with them?" A soldier asked the girl.

"Kill them."

"Katerina!" A women with red hair reprimanded Have you forgotten your orders? Or have you just decided to ignore them?"

It was then it came back. That sound that Elena has heard before. Katerina grabbed her arm.

"Fine. Restrain them and lock them in a cabin somewhere!" Katerina demanded.

"Elena...Heed...my voice...! Elena...!"

"Elena!"  
Elena's eyes fluttered open.

Beside her bedside was a slightly worried Damon "You were moaning in your sleep."

" ...Where am I?"

"In a cabin, onboard the Tartarus." Klaus explained.

"That's right... Monsters attacked, and then...'I...I killed someone?!'"

"All right," Klaus nodded "We need to get out of here and rescue Matt."

"It looked like they took Matt away."

"From what we overheard the Oracle Knights saying, it sounds like they'll be returning to the Tartarus. We'll ambush them and rescue him then."

"W-wait!" Elena protested "If you do that, there'll be more fighting!"

"Yes, what about it?" Damon asked irritably.

"We might end up killing people again!"

"...That can't be helped." Damon said in a soft tone "They'll kill us if we don't kill them first."

"Wh-what are you saying?!" Elena said in horror "We're talking about human lives!"

"Yes. Human life is a valuable thing. But if we sit here and do nothing, a war will start and even more people will die." Klaus defended.

"Right now, this is our battlefield. There's no good or evil here." Damon paused "Just life or death. There's danger even in normal life. One could be attacked by monsters or bandits... Those who lack strength do things like hire mercenaries, band together, and travel by coach. Those,with the strength to fight, do. Sometimes even children. They do what they must in order to survive." Seeing Elena's horrified face, Damon added "Don't get in our way. If you're not willing to fight, you're only going to be a burden."

"I didn't say I wouldn't fight! I just don't want to kill anyone." Elena exclaimed.

"It's the same thing. Right now, fighting means fighting against the human beings who took the Tartarus. If you don't want to kill the enemy, then stay hidden behind us."

Elena frowned "I'm just saying, let's not fight any more than we have to. I don't want to die, either."

"It's not like I...!" Damon paused "It's not like I'm killing people because want to."

"So, you're going to fight?" Klaus presumed "I'll be counting on you as part of our force."

"I said I will." Elena bit out.

"Good." Klaus tossed something out through the bars and ran into the communication unit.

"By my name as Necromancer, heed my command. Initiate emergency plan, "Corpse Hunt.""" Klaus commanded. The power on the ship then went out.

"Wh-what happened...?"

"Power systems down! Controls down! The Tartarus is completely inoperable!"

"It's an emergency shutdown system I set up in advance." Klaus explained "It should take them some time to recover."

"Wow..." Elena gasped.

"Where should we head from here?" Damon asked.

"Go to the port hatch. During an emergency shutdown, that's the only one that will open. The Oracle Knights holding Matt should try to enter from there as well."

"But they took away our weapons..." Elena reminded.

"They're probably still nearby. Let's look for them."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
"Elena, get a hold of yourself! Your life depends on it."

"I said I'm fighting! It's just...I feel bad, that's all." She exclaimed.

"Feeling for those you've slain is an admirable trait...but only if it doesn't become a hindrance." Damon frowned.

"Shut up..."

"Are you afraid?" Klaus asked abruptly.

"I said shut up already! You want to know if I'm afraid? If I'll"get in the way? Let's go, and I'll show you!" Elena said running ahead.

"If your performance lives up to your words, I'll have no complaints whatsoever."

"Wow, they didn't take them very far. And they aren't even guarding them." Elena exclaimed as they took back there weapons.

"I imagine they were guarding them originally. Right now, they're probably busy trying to revive the Tartarus." Klaus assumed.

"..."

"Let's go.,

"The elevator isn't working." Elena frowned.

"I expected as much." Klaus nodded.

"What do we do? Is there any other way out?"

"Somewhere in one of these rooms should be something fun we can use to escape."

Both Elena and Damon gave him confused looks.

""Something fun?""

"Colonel, what are you talking about?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"It wouldn't be as fun if I told you, now would it? Let's search the rooms around here." Klaus chuckled.

"O-okay!"

"I sure hope nobody spots us."

"Ah, here we are. We'll find our something fun in the back, behind these boxes." Klaus explained.

"So, we just need to move these boxes, then?" Elena clarified and then begun to move the boxes.

"That's right." Nodded Klaus "By the way, Damon, I can't say I think much of you forcing a woman to do the heavy lifting."

"I'm fine, Colonel." Elena reassured.

"Or do you just lack any muscles?" Klaus sighed "And here I thought even your brain was made of muscle."

"What did you say?!" Damon paused "Wait a minute. You're a guy, too. You help out."

"No, I'd rather not. You're younger than I am, after all. At my age, all my joints ache..."

Damon groaned "...Fine, whatever. Out of the way. I'll do it."

"Th-thanks..." Elena stuttered.

"You can do it, Damon!" Bonnie teased.

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

"Let's get moving. We don't know how many of the Six God-Generals' attacked the Tartarus." Klaus exclaimed.

"Are there more here besides that Silas the Black Lion you took down before?" Elena asked cautiously.

Klaus nodded "At least three. One controlling the ligers and griffins and the other one that attacked us at the bridge."

"We have no chance against them like this." Damon stated "Granted they took us by surprise, but we were still both downed in an instant..."

"If we can take them by surprise instead, like with Silas, things would be different...but we can't count on that happening again." Klaus concluded.  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"Here it is." Klaus stated.

"This is your "something fun"?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Colonel, is that gunpowder?" Elena asked.

"Gunpowder?! Why is THAT here?" Damon demanded.

"A group of soldiers aboard this ship had been pilfering supplies to sell on their own." Klaus addressed "I discovered that they'd been hiding gunpowder here. Though, this commotion has made my investigation pointless."

,I see. So we're going to ignite this and destroy the wall." Damon guessed.

"Are you serious? You sure that's going to be okay?" Elena questioned.

"We'll be fine as long as we're not caught in the explosion." Klaus reassured "Now, let's hurry."

"Do we light it with a fonic arte?" Damon presumed.

"No, we light it with Bonnie." Klaus took a step back "You're on, Bonnie!"

Bonnie laughed "Yes, sir!'

"Whoa! Wait a-"

Bonnie ignited the gun powder causing a small explosion "Jeez...! You could've waited half a second!" Damon growled.

"Sorry." Bonnie winked.

"No, that was perfect, Bonnie. Now, let us be going." Klaus decided.

"R-right..."

"What are these guys trying to accomplish by kidnapping Matt?" Elena asked.

"Well, Matt is working to avoid war... So perhaps they're trying to disrupt the peace talks?" Damon suggested.

Klaus nodded "Given Matt's influence on both Kimlasca and Malkuth, his presence is critical to the peace process. Preventing him from reaching Baticul would certainly be the most direct and effective method to disrupt that process. But attacking a Malkuth military vessel just for that...? It makes me wonder."

"You think there could be more to it?" Damon caught on.

"What do you mean?"

"Enough idle conjecture. Let's discuss this after we've taken care of the present situation."  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"It looks like we made it in time. There they are." Klaus explained as they arrived at the exit, via part hatch.

"Have they realized the Tartarus did an emergency shutdown?" Elena questioned.

"I'd be surprised if they haven't." Damon stated "More importantly, we can't use fonic artes. There's no time for casting. It's not like you can use any decent fonic artes anyway, with that fon slot seal."

"How can you say things like that?" Elena defended "The Colonel's been working hard to undo the fon slot seal."

"I don't mind. It's the truth." Klaus shrugged.

"Open the emergency hatch."

"Right away."

The soldier opened the hatch, and saw Bonnie who breathed fire on the soldier.

"Niklaus... You're a force to be reckoned with, even with your fonic artes sealed." The women stated.

"That's quite a compliment. I'm honored. Now, throw down your weapons."

Bonnie hit the soldier well the women dropped her weapon.

"Damon!" Klaus ordered "Your fonic hymn!"

"Damon...!" The women recognized "Damon Salvatore?!"

Damon's eyes flashed with realization "Major Sage!"

It was then the tables turned, Sage grabbed her guns and Bonnie jumped back

"We're surrounded!"

"Davina!" Sage demanded "What's happened to the Tartarus?"

"It's still inoperable..." Davina answered "I was only able to get this far because my friend tore open the wall."

"Good work." Sage nodded "Restrain them and-"

It was then somebody else jumped out of nowhere.

"Enter the amazing Caroline!"

"Aah!"

"Davina!"

Moving like a bullet, Klaus grabbed Davina and held a spear to her.

"Now, drop your weapons once more and go back inside the Tartarus."

Sage hesitantly went back inside. Klaus looked down at Davina.

"You're next. Take your monster inside."

Looking away from Klaus, Davina said "Fon Master... I...I..."

It was then Matt spoke up "Please do as he says. Davina."

Davina, defeated, went back inside and took the ligers with her.

"All of the hatches should stay closed for a while." Klaus stated.

"Whew." Elena sighed "Thank goodness... Good timing, Caroline!"

Caroline smiled in return "I looked all over for you. Never thought you'd turn up in a place like this!"

"By the way, Matt, where's Tyler?" Klaus asked.

"The enemy stole the emperor's letter." Matt explained "Tyler went to get it back, but a monster knocked him out of a porthole. But I heard soldiers say they couldn't find the body, so I'm hoping he's all right..."

Klaus nodded "Then let's head for Saint Binah. That's our rendezvous point with Tyler."

"Saint Binah?" Elena repeated.

"It's a city to the southeast of here." Matt explained,

"Okay." Elena understood "We just need to make it there, right?"

"What about your troops?" Caroline questioned "They're still inside this ship, right?"

"I can't imagine there being any survivors." Klaus sighed "If they left any witnesses, it would lead to war between the Order of Lorelei and Malkuth."

Elena paused "...How many people were onboard?"

"This was a top secret mission, so only half the usual number-around 140." Klaus answered.

"Over a hundred people were killed..." Caroline realized.

"Let's get going. If we get caught here, the war that follows"will claim the lives of many more." Damon suggested.

Caroline joined the party.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
"Looks like things have been pretty tough for you, huh, Elena?" Caroline guessed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Elena laughed "It's just been one thing after another."

Caroline giggled "Elena's Grand Adventure"

"Hey," Elena exclaimed "this isn't a joke here!"

"Well, everything's mostly taken care of, right?" Caroline winked "We'll have you back in Baticul in no time."

"I sure hope so..."

The party headed toward St. Binah along a road in the countryside.

"Hey, you okay?" Caroline asked Matt.

"Matt...you used Daathic fonic artes aboard the Tartarus, didn't you?" Klaus guessed.

Elena frowned remembering "That thing you did back at the cheagles' place?"

"I'm sorry. My body just isn't built to use Daathic fonic artes... A fair bit of time has passed, so I thought I'd recovered, but..." Matt trailed off.

"Let's rest for a while." Klaus said "At this rate, we risk shortening Matt's life."

Later...

"...So, you're an emissary on a mission to prevent war. But why would Mason wants to start a way anyway?" Caroline concluded.

"I'm afraid that's confidential to the Order." Matt explained "I can't talk about it."

"Oh, come on."

"Whatever his reasons, this war must be avoided." Klaus agreed "We won't let Mason interfere."

"You've sure gotten yourself wrapped up in a mess here, Elena..." Caroline observed.

"By the way, who are you?" Matt asked Caroline.

"Oh, right. I haven't introduced myself, have I?" Caroline laughed "I'm Caroline. I'm a servant in Duke Gilbert's manor."

Caroline smiled and shook hands with Bonnie. Matt moved forward to shake her hand but Caroline jumped back.

"What?" Matt asked.

Elena sighed "Caroline doesn't like men."

"I'd say it looks more like a phobia." Klaus observed.

"S-sorry... It's nothing personal... It's just..."

"If it helps, you don't have to think of me as a man." Matt suggested awkwardly. Matt tried again but Caroline continued to back away.

"...sorry."

Later...

"If you serve House Gilbert, you must be from Kimlasca. Did you come looking for Elena?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," nodded Caroline "under orders from Duke Gilbert. We knew she'd disappeared into Malkuth territory. I went by land from Chesedonia, while Dorian General Saltzman crossed the sea and started searching from Kaitzur."

"Master Alaric's looking for me too." Elena said with a small blush.

"My brother's here?"

"Your brother?" Caroline repeated with wide eyes "You mean..."

Soldiers appeared. Klaus pulled out his spear.

"Oh, dear. It looks like we've run out of time to chat."

"Th-those are people..." Elena stuttered.

"Elena, stay back! You know you won't be able to kill them!"

"You won't get away!"  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Battles ensues. The party wins. Elena was faced with the last one.

"Elena, finish him!" Elena attempted to kill the soldier but pauses. The soldier used,the opportunity to knock Elena's sword away, gaining advantage.

"Elena, snap out of it!"

The soldier tried to kill Elena Caroline and Damon tried to stop it. Damon gets there  
first and got grazed by the soldier's sword.

"Damon...I-I..."

" ...You idiot."

"For Klaus and Damon, fighting is their job, so the things they say can sound a bit extreme. You're a civilian, so I think your hesitation and concern are to be expected." Matt explained.

"Does it...not bother you that your subordinates kill people?" Elena asked "Isn't it your job to save people?"

Matt sighed "It can't be helped. Sadly, the Order of Lorelei has stopped being a religion of life. You'll see soon enough."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
"Why so serious?" Klaus asked as Elena approached him.

"Why did you become a soldier?" She asked.

"...Are you scared of killing people?"

" ..."

"I think your reaction is really quite natural. The world could probably benefit from having fewer soldiers anyway."

"I don't know what I should do..." Elena frowned.

"Relax. You'll be protected until we arrive at Baticul. We'd be in quite a bind if you died on us." Klaus teased.

"Stop making fun of me!"

"But I'm not." Klaus said becoming serious "There's no shame in running or protecting your own life. Live a safe life inside a safe city, and hire guards when you're forced to leave it. That's how normal people live."

"It must have been tough for you, suddenly thrown out into the world like this." Caroline presumed.

"I...I had no idea things were this bad outside of the city." Elena admitted.

"Sometimes, you can earn bounties for killing monsters and bandits. Outside the towns, killing people isn't considered a crime, as long as it's not proven to be for personal malice."

Elena tilted her head "How many people have you killed?"

"Who knows? Less than that soldier right there, I imagine."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared." Caroline nodded "That's why I fight. Because I don't want to die. I still have things to do."

"Like what?"

"...Revenge." Caroline spat.

"Huh?"

"Just kidding."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Huh...?"

Damon sighed "The fighting was hard on you, wasn't it? I knew you were a civilian, but it seems I didn't really understand what that meant." He paused as if what he was about to say hurt, "I'm sorry."

"Wh-why are you apologizing? You're the one who got hurt." Elena exclaimed.

"As long as I'm a soldier, it's my duty to protect civilians." Damon explained "Getting injured in the process merely means I wasn't strong enough. That's all."

Elena grimaced "You're weird. To me, it just sounds like you're just trying to sound tough."

"That is not true!"

"Uh huh..."

Next morning...

"Elena, wake up. It's time to get going."

Elena frowned "Are you all right to be moving around?"

"Yeah," and with a casual smile, Damon added "Thank you for your concern."

"Damon, Caroline and I will take up a triangle formation. You'll stay in the center with Ion and defend yourself if necessary." Klaus explained.

"What?"

"In other words, you don't have to fight, Elena." Caroline translated "Come on. Let's get going."

The rest of the party starts to walk onwards

"W-wait a minute!" Elena exclaimed.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"...I'll fight too." Elena decided.

Klaus raised an eyebrow "Aren't you afraid of killing?"

" ...Of course not!" Elena lied.

"You shouldn't force yourself." Damon stated.

"I'm serious! I mean, okay, yeah, I'm a little scared, but... If I have to fight to survive, then that's what I'll do." Pausing she finally decided "I'm not gonna hide in the corner!"

"I'm so proud of you." Bonnie decided.

"Yeah," Elena nodded "I've made up my mind. From now on, I fight. Without hesitation." Damon walked over to Elena and looked at her in the eye. Speaking in a grave voice, he said

"To kill someone means to rob them of their future. Even if it is to protect yourself."

"And it can earn you the hatred of others." Caroline added.

"Are you prepared to deal with that? Can you face that responsibility? Without running away? Without making excuses?" Damon interrogated.

Elena nodded "You said yourself, you aren't killing people because you want to. ...I've made up my mind. I'm not here just to be a burden. I'm gonna take responsibility, too."

"But-"

"I don't see any problem with that." Klaus interrupted "We'll give Elena a chance to show us her resolve."

"Just don't push yourself too hard, Elena." Caroline warned.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
"I hope Tyler is all right..." Elena exclaimed offhandedly.

Damon nodded "Yeah, it sounds like he fell from pretty high up..."

"He'll be fine." Klaus waved off "This is Tyler we're talking about."

"True..." Matt agreed "I can't imagine Tyler not being safe."

"This "Tyler" sounds pretty incredible." Caroline giggled.

"Yes." Nodded Matt "He's very dependable.

"Really?" Damon asked "He sure didn't look it to me."

"Well, as they say, you can't always judge a book by its cover." Klaus smirked.

"Why does that sound like it's pointed at me?" Elena asked.

"It's just your imagination, Elena. Anyway, enough chitchat for now. Shall we be going?"

"Yes," Matt nodded "let's go."

Elena, Damon, Klaus and Matt walked ahead. Caroline frowned

" ...So why is everyone assuming this Tyler guy is all right?"


	5. St Binah (--------)

St. Binah

The party arrived to find Oracle Soldiers at the gates.

"Why are the Oracle Knights here?" Elena questioned.

"St. Binah's the closest city to the Tartarus. They probably expected us to stop here." Caroline explained.

Klaus narrowed his eyes "For a Kimlascan, you're certainly familiar with Malkuth geography, Caroline."

"I like reading about vacation spots."

"Oh, I see. How nice."

"Colonel," Damon addressed "look."

A cart pulled up.

"We're from Engeve. We're here to fulfill a purchase order for food supplies." The man said.

"You may pass."

"There's one more wagon after this one."

The soldier waved the cart past.

"How convenient." Klaus smirked.

"We're going to stop the second one and hitch a ride, huh?" Caroline guessed.

"Let's go back down the road toward Engeve a little ways." Matt said.

"Yes, let's."

"Stop the wagon!" Yelled Damon.

"Colonel Mikealson!" Rose saluted "And you're...Elena and Damon, was it?"

"Sorry about this, but do you think you could hide us in your wagon?" Elena asked.

"We'd like to enter St. Binah, but a group of malcontents chasing Fon Master Matt are guarding the entrance. Could we ask for your assistance?" Caroline added.

"Goodness." Rose exclaimed "My birthday Score didn't say anything about something like this happening."

"Please." Elena begged.

"Okay." Rose nodded "We owe you for the trouble caused with all the mistaken thief nonsense. Hop in."

"Thank you."  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"We're from Engeve. One wagon should have already arrived." Rose explained to the soldier.

"Right." He nodded "Go on in."

"Thank you."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
"Well, this is where we part ways." Rose said.

"Thank you for your help." Matt thanked.

"Yes," Elena agreed "thank you.'

"Don't mention it. Take care, now." Rose walked off.

"So, Tyler is here, right?" Elena asked.

Klaus nodded "He's to meet us at the Malkuth military base. If he's still alive, that is."

"Do you really have to say things like that?" Elena frowned "Let's go."

"Try not to do anything to draw the attention of the Oracle Knights." Damon warned.

Elena rolled her eyes "I know, I know. You don't have to tell me every little thing."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"Looks like we got in unnoticed." Elena smiled.

"Good thing that woman was driving the cart." Damon smirked "Must be my lucky day!"

"So, now what? If we stick around for too long, they're bound to notice us." Caroline commented.

"Indeed." Nodded Klaus "I'm hoping we can collect some information here, but let's check up on Tyler first."

"The plan was to meet him at the Malkuth base, right?" Elena asked "Let's go!"

"I'm Colonel Klaus Mikaelson, Third Division, Malkuth Imperial,Forces. May I speak with General McJow?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, sir. General McJow is currently seeing a guest, so please wait inside."

"Mother, we've already been over this!" Anna exclaimed "Officially, the Oracle Knights are considered Scorers. We can't restrict their actions without a direct order from His Imperial Majesty..."

"Enough!" Pearl waved off "You know how terrible the Hod War became with their involvement!"

"My apologies for interrupting." Klaus said walking in.

"Klaus the Necromancer..." Anna gasped.

"Oh! If it isn't Klaus!" Pearl greeted.

"It's been a while, Field Marshal McJow." Klaus nodded.

"I'm retired now. There's no need for those formalities anymore. And what about you? Don't you think its about time you accepted a promotion? Even at your age, you could have easily made lieutenant general by now." Pearl lectured.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I have my hands full just being a colonel." Klaus laughed.

"Is Klaus somebody important?" Elena whispered to Caroline.

"Sounds like it." She shrugged.

"You and His Majesty go way back, don't you? Could you ask him to do something about the Oracle Knights?" Pearl asked.

"I'm afraid they're after us." Klaus said "Once we leave the city, they should leave as well."

"What's happened?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the details." Klaus said "I'm under direct orders from His Majesty. I'm sorry."

"Colonel Mikaelsson." Anna asked "What business brings you here?"

"Ah, yes, my apologies." Klaus nodded "Have you received any letters from a Fon Master Guardian?"

"Ah, that..." Anna recognized "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we opened it to confirm the contents, for security reasons."

"That's fine." Agreed Klaus "There shouldn't be anything in there that would be a problem for you to see."

Anna handed the letter to Klaus. He read it and then passed it to Elena.

"It appears half of it is addressed to you. Here you are."

"It's from Tyler, right?" Elena frowned "I could see him writing Matt, but me?" Elena read the letter.  
'Dearest Colonel Klaus, I had a really hard time, but I managed to make it here. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of you-know-what! Aren't you proud of me? It looks like the Oracle Knights are going to close off St. Binah soon, so I'll go ahead to the next location. Is Elena safe? I'm really worried about her. Tell her I miss her so much. I can't wait to see her again! Oh, and give my regards to Matt, too. Bye for now! Love, Tyler.'

Elena made a twisted face "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Damn, Elena, popular enough with the boys?" Caroline laughed "Just don't get carried away. You're engaged to Prince Stefan, you know."

"You've gotta be kidding." Elena sighed "I don't want anything to do with that annoying kid..."

"What's the "next location"?" Damon asked irritably changing the subject.

"Kaitzur." Klaus answered "It's a city to the southwest of here, on the other side of the Fubras River."

"If we make it to Kaitzur, we can rendezvous with Alaric."

"Alaric's there..." Damon frowned.

"Hey, I don't know what happened between you two, but you're his brother, right? Don't go trying to slice him up like you did in Baticul, okay?" Caroline asked.

"I know." Damon rolled his eyes "I won't."

"Well then, we'll bid you our leave." Klaus said.

"If the Oracle Knights are chasing you, I'll gladly lend a hand." Pearl smirked "I was elected by the city representatives here. Come by anytime you need help."

"Thank you, Field Marshal." Klaus nodded.

"Quick, hide! It's the Oracle Knights!"

The party ran to hide as four god-generals cane be seen at the entrance.

"Have you found Fon Master Matt?" Sage asked.

"It doesn't appear he's entered St. Binah." The soldier replied.

"Those people with Matt are the ones who killed Mommy... " Davina pouted "My liger friends told me. I'll never forgive them..."

"What about that Fon Master Guardian they said was hanging around?" Vaughan asked.

"He appears to have made contact with the Malkuth military. But Malkuth is saying it's "classified" and is refusing to provide any useful information."

"If I hadn't let that Necromancer get the better of me, Tyler would've never gotten away." Silas growled "I'm sorry."

"Aha hah hah hah hah! That's why I told you!" Papa Tunde laughed "The only one who can defeat that beastly Klaus is the elegant servant of the gods, the esteemed member of the Oracle Knights' Six God-Generals, yours truly, Tunde the Rose!"

Vaughan narrowed his eyes "You mean "Papa Tunde the Reaper."

"How is one so beautiful as myself a "reaper" and not a "rose"?!"

"There's no point in dwelling on the past." Sage waved off "What do we do now, Mason?"

"Hey." Tunde said.

"Withdraw the troops from Engeve and St. Binah."

"But...!" Silas said.

"Your wound still hasn't healed. The Necromancer almost killed you. Why don't you take a break? And besides, the only way for them to cross the border is through Kaitzur." Vaughan said "If we stay here and antagonize the Malkuth military, it could spark a diplomatic incident."

"Hey!" Papa Tunde said "Stop ignoring me!"

"So next comes deciding how to deal with them at Kaitzur." Sage frowned "Let's return to the Tartarus for now and consider matters there."

"Inform the troops! First Division, withdraw!"

"Yes, sir!" The god generals and soldiers left.

"Damn... Silas survived." Klaus growled.

"This is the first time I've seen the Six God-Generals." Caroline said with wide eyes.

"Who are the Six God-Generals?" Elena asked.

"The six executive officers of the Oracle Knights." Matt explained.

"But there were only five of them." Elena frowned.

"There's Silas the Black Lion, Papa Tunde the Reaper, Vaughn the Tempest, Davina the Wild, Sage the Quick and... Looks like the one missing was Katherine the Bloody." Caroline explained.

"They're Alaric's immediate subordinates." Damon said.

"Master Alaric?" Elena asked.

"If the Six God-Generals are taking action, then the one who's trying to cause a war is Alaric..." Damon frowned.

"The Six God-Generals side with the Grand Maestro. Mason is likely giving orders to Alaric."

"Grand Maestro Mason would never do something like this!" Damon barked "My mission for the Grand Maestro is top secret, so I can't divulge any details. However, I promise you it is one of peace."

"Wait a minute!" Elena said "Master Alaric wouldn't try to cause a war, either!"

Damon cringed "It's just the sort of thing my brother might do."

"What are you saying?! What about you, huh?" Elena frowned "How do we know you're not a spy working for that Mason guy?!"

"Please, settle down." Matt whispered.

"He's right." Caroline agreed "Now's not the time to be worried about Alaric or Mason. Right now, we have to get past the Six God-Generals and prevent this war."

"You're right." Damon frowned and then irritably said "I'm sorry."

"...Humph." Elena huffed "I'm not accepting the apology of anyone who badmouths Master Alaric."

"Well," Klaus smirked "now that THAT's over, let's head for Kaitzur, shall we?"

Caroline glared at him "You're unbelievable..."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
"The Oracle Knights sure are acting like they want to start a war." Noted Elena.

"It's not Mason's order." Damon defended "He only desires peace."

Elena raised an eyebrow "Are you still trying to blame Master Alaric for this?!"

"Well," Damon exclaimed "That's the only way everything makes sense!"

"Calm down," Caroline ordered "Both of you. The important thing is that we're escorting Fon Master Matt to Baticul to avert a war, and that the Oracle Knights are after him."

"Exactly." Jade agreed "It may not be clear who is ultimately responsible, but one thing is certain-Oracle Knights will continue to attack until we reach Baticul."

Elena sighed "All I want is to go home..."

"I'm sorry to trouble you," Matt said "But would it be all right if we stopped here to rest?"

"Yeah," Elena agreed "Your face does look pale again."

"I'm sorry..."

"You sure are a bother, you know." Damon commented "Hey, guys, let's go to the inn."

"My," Klaus smirked "He has a kind side, after all."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"By the way, Matt, where did they take you when they abducted you from the Tartarus?" Klaus asked.

Matt sighed "To the Sephiroth..."

"The "Sephiroth"?" Repeated Elena.

"The Sephiroth are the world's ten most powerful fon slots." Answered Damon.

"They're the planet's vital points." Caroline explained "Places where memory particles, a kind of planetary fuel, concentrate and fonons gather easily."

"What did they do at the Sephiroth?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

Matt puckered his lips "...I can't say. It's confidential to the Order."

Damon frowned "You always say that. It's really starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, hey, Klaus, how are you feeling?" Elena changed the subject "Is your body okay, I mean with that fon slot seal and all?"

"My strength is somewhat diminished." Klaus explained "My body's fon slots have been sealed, after all."

"You're so considerate, Elena." Bonnie laughed.

"N-no I'm not! It'd just be a pain if this old man keeled over on us, that's all..."

"Aww, you're blushing, Elena!"

"I am not!"

"Is it going to be difficult to undo completely?" Damon asked.

Klaus sighed "A fon slot seal is like a lock with a code that changes periodically. I'm unlocking it little by little, bit it looks like it will take a bit more time. Of course, my abilities are on a different level to begin with. Even after a partial drop, I don't imagine I'll have any trouble keeping up with the rest of you."

"Man, you're obnoxious..." Damon snarled.

"My apologies." Klaus said "It's my nature to be honest."

"Humph. Well, then, let's leave Matt in the hands of the great and powerful Colonel while we get some sleep."

As the others left and Klaus stayed behind, he wondered allowed "That exhaustion has to be more than just a weak constitution...Could Matt be the same as Elena...?"

"Whew! Finally, a decent bed to sleep in!" Elena giggled.

"Did the cold ground get to you?" Caroline guessed.

"No way!" Elena said " ...Well, okay, a little. I'll take a bed any day."

"There's no need to worry about thieves or monsters here, either." Caroline added.

"Yeah," Elena nodded "and if any did come, they'd be no problem for us."

"Between Malkuth's Necromancer, a Locrian Sergeant of the Oracle Knights, the leader of the Order of Lorelei, and the son of a duke of Kimlasca, you'd have to be a fool not to run away." Caroline agreed.m

"And," Bonnie said "we have you, Caroline."

"Me? Nah, I'm just a servant, that's all."

Klaus narrowed his eyes "Just a servant, indeed..."  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"Let's head for Kaitzur to meet up with Tyler." Klaus said.

"When are you guys finally going to get me home...?" Elena asked.

"Well," shrugged Caroline "With Rotelro Bridge out, we'd have to go grab a ship at Kaitzur anyway, so we're really not losing any time this way."

"Too bad the bridge to Akzeriuth is out, too. Now we'll have to cross the Fubras River on foot..."

"The Fubras is pretty calm at this time of year, and the water shouldn't be too high either. It's actually the shortest path to Kaitzur, so depending on how you look at it, you might say we're actually saving time." Klaus explained.

"But then Tyler had to cross that river too, right? You think he was okay?" Elena asked.

"She's fine." Klaus shrugged "He's Tyler."

"There's no need to worry about Tyler." Matt waved off.

"Huh... Well, anyway, let's get going." Nodded Damon.

Caroline frowned "Just who is this Tyler, anyway...?"


End file.
